Learn You Inside Out
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Sentiu os olhos verdes a encararem com cuidado enquanto se enchiam de lágrimas. -30 Cookies, set Outono, tema 26: Desencontro. SakuKarin, spoilers do capítulo 483 do mangá.-


_**Learn you inside out**_

_**X**_

**I. See my feet on the ground, it feels like the world's gravity drowned.**

**  
**Ela não conseguiu entender bem o que estava acontecendo, a princípio. Pensou que iria morrer - pensou que seria morta. E, quando _ela _apareceu, pensou que seriam duas. Ela também amava Sasuke, percebeu. Ela também seria destruída por ele.

Mas então ambas estavam vivas. Aquilo era quase ilógico. E as mãos delicadas segurando-a, colocando no chão, curando-a. Aliás, ela não tinha as mãos tão delicadas, quando se parava para pensar, eram um pouco ásperas. Ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos cor de rosa – que engraçado, era quase um tipo diferente de ruiva. E estava lhe salvando a vida.

Se lhe perguntassem, honestamente, Karin teria dito que não se lembrava dela.

**_X_**

**II. Instead of hiding my face, my mind is in your eyes.**

Tinham cinco anos e costumavam ir observá-lo no treinamento em silêncio. Iam em horários diferentes e por motivos diversos. Poderia dizer-se que os de Karin eram mais nobres ou profundos, mas o fato é que havia amor de ambas as partes, e se algum deles era mais verdadeiro que o outro, não vinha ao caso. Não se conheciam e por isso não poderiam comparar-se. Mas se viam de vez em quando, Karin voltando e Sakura indo, ou Sakura indo e Karin voltando. Às vezes coradas, às vezes tristes, sempre tolas. Encaravam-se algumas vezes (ela de chocolate, ela de esmeraldas) e sorriram uma à outra de vez em quando, mas jamais se lembrariam disso.

Tinham cinco anos e um pouco de medo, porque se entendiam sem nem saberem quem eram.

_**X**_

**III. You're out of my mind.**

Sakura gostava de chocolate e as pedras favoritas de Karin eram esmeraldas. Qualquer ser lógico pensaria que se tratava de uma coincidência.

**_X_**

**IV. Your eyes are screaming to be heard.**

Há momentos na vida em que uma pessoa olha para a outra e a ama. Às vezes esses momentos não duram mais que uns segundos. Mas nesses segundos dariam a vida uma pela outra, com certeza. Não se trata nem de se amarem pelo que são, e sim de se amarem porque estão lá. Porque aconteceu de existirem no mesmo momento.

Esse amor momentâneo muitas vezes acontece de ser esquecido, mas isso não significa que não seja real.

Elas só acreditavam no eterno.

**_X_**

**V. Can't keep you inside of me.**

"_Que olhos bonitos", _tinham pensado.

_**X**_

**VI. In the silence you stare at the world.**

Ela se perguntou o que alguém daquele tipo estaria fazendo ali. Ela se perguntou uma porção de coisas, e nenhuma foi respondida, enquanto a menina (porque sim, era uma menina, só uma menina, como poderiam exigir-lhe que fosse algo mais?) de cabelos rosados a fazia voltar a respirar lentamente. A pele da sua mão era áspera e tão clara.

Perguntou-se levemente o que a teria impedido de ser macia, mas achou que preferiria não saber.

_**X**_

**VII. When I'm with you I'm high.**

Haviam sido respectivamente classificadas como imaturas e tolas. Quando tinham seis anos, ambas choravam por se acharem feias. Se alguém perguntasse, diriam que tinham caído, porque achavam que este era um motivo melhor para se estar triste. Sakura ainda pôde contar a verdade para Ino. Karin não pôde contar com ninguém.

Cresceram, em essência, afastadas uma da outra.

Choraram muitas vezes durante esse tempo. Riram muitas vezes também, e isso é preciso ser considerado. Tiveram amigos e pessoas de quem não gostavam. E pensaram em Uchiha Sasuke muito mais vezes do que seria considerado aceitável.

Eram, de modo geral, consideradas fúteis. E quando choravam ansiavam por alguém que as compreendesse.

Essa pessoa jamais foi encontrada.

_**X**_

**VIII. I see all that you want to be.**

Sakura pensou que os olhos dela eram vermelhos. Por apenas um segundo, na verdade, antes de verificar que eram castanhos. Talvez fossem um pouco dos dois. Talvez ela fosse. Mas a verdade é que não tinha como saber quem ela era.

Nunca tivera.

_**X**_

**IX. All that changes is time.**

Acreditavam em amor eterno e contos de fada, e, durante muito tempo, isso foi tudo que desejaram. Queriam amar e serem amadas. Queriam ver coisas bonitas e ser belas e dignas. Suspiravam e choravam pelas mesmas razões.

Estavam apaixonadas pelo mesmo garoto. Gostavam das mesmas coisas, tinham os mesmos sonhos.

Poderiam ter vivido a mesma vida.

_**X**_

**X. Look into your soul, looking right back at me.**

Sentiu os olhos verdes a encararem com cuidado enquanto se enchiam de lágrimas. _"Eu te amo", _sentiu uma repentina vontade de dizer, e assustou-se com o impulso irracional. Assustou-se também por ser verdade. E com o choro dela percebeu que não era a única, e por isso sentiu lágrimas mancharem seu próprio rosto. Talvez fossem as dela, mas não importava.

Acabava de entender que não fazia diferença.

**_X_**

**XI. Can your love embrace me as I am?**

Poderiam ter brigado ou se odiado por terem tanto em comum. Em vez disso choraram, porque nisso sempre foram boas. O que não sabiam era amar – pelo menos, não sem eternidade, e isso nenhuma das duas possuía. Mas havia chocolate e esmeraldas, e o toque da mão que não era macia, e as duas de certa forma poderiam ser consideradas ruivas, e choraram com força porque souberam que nunca mais viriam a sentir nada parecido.

**_X_**

**XII. All we have is now, for the rest of our lives.**

E agora ela sente um leve sorriso se formar em seus lábios, enquanto levanta a mão lentamente e passa o polegar no rosto _dela. _E a mão áspera sobe pelo seu corpo, para contornar os olhos de Karin com o indicador. E as duas sorriem.

Secam as lágrimas uma da outra.

E neste momento são as pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas, as únicas que existem no mundo. A ponta do polegar de Karin é macia. Sakura tem as mãos quentes. E o universo inteiro muda repentinamente apenas para se ajustar a esses detalhes de suma importância.

Secam as lágrimas uma da outra porque se amam, e porque em breve irão embora e nunca mais se falarão novamente.

Secam as lágrimas uma da outra – finalmente.

Porque se encontram.

**_X_**

**N/A(bracadabra): **Morri.

**N/A: **...Anyway. Fic para os cookies, set Outono, tema 26: Desencontro. SakuKarin em homenagem à primeira cena decente que Naruto tem em anos. Sério, certeza que aquilo não foi idéia do Kishimoto, mano. Deve ter sido sugestão de algum assistente -s. Enfim. Os trechos são todos de Learn You Inside Out, música do Lifehouse que embalou toda a fic e que eu aconselho ouvir durante a leitura. Ah, e não estão na ordem. Espero que gostem 8D


End file.
